Le tragedie des Black
by ysodehaine
Summary: Régulus OC . Avant la disparition du Lord comme après, nombreuses furent les pertes, la famille Black en dénombra elle aussi. Ne reste t-il que folie pour les survivants ? Pourquoi reste t-ils en vie d'ailleurs ? seul Gemina est là, dévoilera t-elle son histoire ?


tout ce qui est à J.K.R revient à J.K.R .

* * *

**Prologue**

Lors de mes rares moments de lucidités où mon égoïsme légendaire reprend le dessus je me dis que je n'aurai pas du naître à cette maudite époque, que nous aurions du naître bien avant ou après cette guerre. Parfois la rancune me ronge tellement que j'en oubli les bon moments que j'y ai passé dans cette maudite époque, mais ils reviennent inlassablement à mon esprit, ces bon moments toujours un bref instant avant que d'autre plus sombre ne m'enlisent. Et alors je perds pied et je perds de ma lucidité. je deviens folle aussi sûrement que le tristesse me ronge.

C'est bizarre mais parfois j'ai l'impression de les sentir encore près de moi, et son rire à mes oreilles, qu'elle son enchanteur.

J'ai un portrait de lui dans un salon à l'étage mais un jour j'ai eus la lacheté de demandé à son elfe de m'en interdire le passage, sinon j'y serais toujours. Il ne méritait pas de me voir ainsi, lui qui avait toujours été courageux, quoiqu'il en dise. Je n'avais pour moi qu'orgueil et lâcheté. Et enfermé dans mon manoir depuis si longtemps, j'étais certaine d'avoir été oubliée.

Mon fils m'a rejoint dans la bibliothèque.

**12 square Grimmaurd**

Mrs Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Sirius Black s'affairaient à « nettoyer » une des demeures de la noble maison des Black, celle du 12 square Grimmaurd. Kreatur l'elfe de maison de la noble famille des Black maudissait les sang de bourbes, les traîtres à leur sang et autre immondice de la nature en déambulant dans la demeure, récupérant le plus d'objet qu'il était possible de sauver. Lorsque Hermione Granger, eu le malheur d'enclencher une ouverture secrète, elle allait tout de suite appeler les autres qui non loin de là continuait de « nettoyer » lorsqu'un Kreatur en colère l'insulta avec véhémence, lui interdisant, à elle une salle Sang de Bourbe, de pénétré dans cette pièce.

« Si la maîtresse était devenu une Black cette noble maison ne serait pas souiller... et maîtresse Walburga ne serait pas aussi triste... déguerpit Sang impur !... » ainsi se continuait son discourt.

Hermione restais figé, choqué quand Sirius le premier arriva, ordonnant à son elfe de se taire avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu la pièce précédemment ouverte par Hermione.

« Kreatur, dit moi ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce ! »

« Ce que les traîtres ne doivent pas souillé. » dit l'elfe peux coopératif.

Le maître de maison entra alors dans la pièce sous les cris de protestation de l'elfe.

C'était une pièce de grande taille décoré avec soin, une chambre... mais une chambre que Sirius ne connaissait pas.

Ron était lui aussi entré dans la pièce et s'approcha d'un cadre plein de poussière lorsque Kreatur le prit pour le serrer contre lui, protecteur.

« à qui appartenait cette chambre Kreatur, répond moi ! »

« elle appartient toujours à la noble maîtresse ! La maîtresse n'est pas morte ! » s'égosilla l'elfe de colère que le maître Black ose dire que cette pièce n'avait plus de propriétaire.

Ce maître d'ailleurs eut un temps d'arrêt se demandant si l'elfe n'était pas devenu fou, bien sur que sa mère était morte, même si elle criait tout les jours de son cadre.

« Tu sais bien que mère est morte Kreatur. »

« oui maîtresse Walburga est morte, horrible perte pour la famille Black... »

Même si il n'était en rien d'accord avec les élucubrations de son elfe, il insista :

« De quelle maîtresse parle tu donc ! »

« De la noble maîtresse Gemina, la fiancée du défunt bon maître Regulus. Elle n'aimait pas les impurs, elle devrait punir Kreatur d'avoir laissé de ces horrible choses entré dans leur chambre... »

Sirius Black figé par la stupeur laissa Kreatur à sa diatribe. _Une fiancée ? Regulus ?_

« donne moi ce cadre ! »

« NON! Maîtresse punira Kreratur, c'est sur, c'est sur ! »

Sirius le lui arracha des mains. D'un mouvement vif de la baguette dépoussiéra l'objet et se figea encore une fois. Son frère apparaissait sur la photo, souriant comme jamais il ne l'avait vu regardant une jeune femme blonde dormir un nouveau né allongé à son coté. Il l'a bordait avec douceur, les regardaient puis recommençait à l'infini.

Son frère avait eu un enfant.

« Quel est cet enfant ? » demanda avec empressement Sirius à l'elfe.

« Que la maîtresse était triste, que la maîtresse était triste... » se lamentait l'elfe.

« KREATUR ! » le rappela à l'ordre le Black.

« C'est le défunt petit maître Alioth tragédie, tragédie... ce que la maîtresse était triste ! »

Les quatre témoins étaient surpris par les révélations de l'elfe surtout que jamais rien de tel n'avait jamais filtré en dehors de la maison des Black.

« Si elle est toujours en vie aujourd'hui comme tu le dis, où est-elle ? Répond moi Kreatur ! »

L'elfe était mal à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait désobéir au lord Black. Il le lui dit donc.

Sirius voulait savoir. Quoi au juste il n'aurait su le dire, mais il voulait la voire. Cette femme qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose.


End file.
